reading_rainbowfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing Grace
"Amazing Grace" is Episode 1 in Season 11. It originally aired on October 11, 1993. Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar spending the day in one of favorite places--the theater. On stage, he is in the spotlight. Being on there is exciting, yet it's also a little nerve racking. What if her forgets his lines, or if his voice squeaks. What if he trips while walking across there. Things can go wrong on there sometimes. But when they go the way they're supposed to, it's a great feeling to get. In the title book, a little girl discovers that it takes more than just talent to get a part on stage. LeVar reminds the viewers that she refused to believe what her friends told her about not playing the part of Peter Pan because of her race and gender. If you believe in yourself and if you try hard enough, anything can happen. Whoopi Goldberg followed her dream of becoming an actress. Pretty soon, she became a star on stage and television. When you're an actor or actress, you can be anything you want to act out. Whoopi doesn't pay attention to anybody who tells her that she can't act because of her gender, race, or color. Her family believed in her all the way. What she found out is that everyone wants to be someone else who happens to be different from themselves. The important thing is that it's much more interesting to be individual from other people. She reminds those of us who dream of acting to keep believing in what you want to do. Acting isn't the only thing dreamers believe in being successful. Playing sports is another. Lauren Turner, co-captain of the North Port High School Tigers ice hockey team, believed in her dreams. At first, nobody believed that girls can play that because the team never had one in it. Soon after, she got better and better every day at it. It is the one she dreamed about playing the most. The coach gives the team some pep talks and words of encouragement. When she started, people would stare at her and she would hear them whispering to each other that she can't play. After a while, everyone believed in her. She says that girls can do anything boys can do. Many people have different ways of seeing how girls can play tough physical sports. The dreams and beliefs come from inside your heart and mind. Nobody can force or talk you into doing what you want to do. It is yourself who can achieve your dreams. Sheila Haynes works as a technician in a heating plant for housing projects. She got the job because she and her husband divorced. She and her children were poor and desperate. When she saw the flier advertising jobs for women, she went for it. In her job, she checks to see if the boilers for the houses work properly. Before she began working, she found that it was a man's job. She was a little nervous at first because she thought they wouldn't allow a female there. Anybody--men and women--can have whatever jobs they want. When the men at the factory talk about how helpful she was with her work, it makes her happy. There are no limits to your world. Back in the theater, LeVar tells the viewers that we all wake up to face new challenges every day. Actors do that all the time whenever the curtain goes up. The challenges for them begin with a script. Each one contains characters who have interesting stories to tell, just like in a good book. LeVar asks the viewers what they see when they look in a mirror. Referring back to the title book, the main/title character saw someone she wanted to be. LeVar explains that people will try to turn you away from your dreams as you try to achieve them. You should listen to the right people who give you the encouragement and praise you need to make your dreams come true. What you find and listen to the voice inside of you, you could be an amazing person yourself. Review Books *Mirette on the High Wire *Great Women in the Struggle *Roses Sing on New Snow: A Delicious Tale Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes